1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight power supply adapter. More specifically, the present invention discloses a flashlight power supply adapter with flexible power supply selection, in order to prolong the length of usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional flashlights require a constant battery source to be able to function continuously. For people who frequently use flashlights, it seems a waste of time and is not very economical. Therefore, rechargeable flashlights were invented which allow a rechargeable battery to be chosen as the power source, in order to reduce the expense and save the trouble of buying and changing batteries all the time. Although flashlights with rechargeable batteries are economical, when the battery is completely used it still needs to be recharged before being able to be used again. This is inconvenient if the user is working outdoors. Thus, there is need for a flashlight that can still function when the rechargeable battery is dead.
Due to the disadvantages and imperfections of the existing rechargeable flashlight or flashlight with a rechargeable battery, the present invention solves the mentioned problems, and provides a flashlight with a power supply adapter; in order to provide a better, more economical and convenient product.